Four Seasons
by MoonLitHeavans
Summary: With each passing of the season, their lives are never unchanged... -IchiRuki-
1. Spring

_Hey everyone! I wrote this for the IchiRuki SG on MF and I've decided to make it part of like a series of fics. One fic for each of the four seasons. This one is for Spring, though it's not very Spring-ish. I think the only thing that's Spring-ish is the fact that it has sakura blossoms. Well I hope you guys enjoy reading it! _

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach in any way, form, or shape. Kubo Tite has full ownership of the series._**

**Dedicated to Zane  
**_For challenging me by writing his own fanfic and finishing it before I did!  
But - I finally finished this and it so owns his XD_ **

* * *

**

Pink petals floated through the air, dancing a gentle dance with the wind that captivated her so. Her hands reached for a single petal that floated into her room. It was soft as silk in her palm, fragile in its beauty. A slightly sweet fragrance filled her room as more petals drifted through the open door. She smiled at the memories the smell brought back. She held the small petal to her cheek, cherishing the feel of if against her skin. Lightly holding a small amount of petals in her open palms, she walked towards the garden. The wind teased her hair and the loose shinigami robes that she wore. Looking one last time at the perfect petals in her palms, she released them to the wind.

Taking a look back at the empty room, she walked towards the pond in the garden. Its pristine waters rippled upon the soft landing of each petal. Careful to keep her uniform dry, she sat on a small rock just at the edge of the pond. Her fingers slowly skimmed the surface of the water, ripples disturbing its once tranquil state. Deep blue eyes followed a single petal gently floating just a few inches from her fingers. She reached for it, the edge of her sleeve dipping into the water. Once the petal was in her grasp, she lifted the sleeve from the water and frowned when she saw how much of the material had gotten wet.

Deciding to ignore her dripping sleeve for now, she shifted her attention to the small petal in her hand. Its edges were slightly frayed and its color was very pale, to the point that one would think it was a white petal with pink smudges not the opposite. Yet as the raven haired shinigami stared at the imperfection of the petal a soft smile found its way onto her face. The frayed edges spoke of the ordeals it had gone through, something the others in their perfection would never understand and the pink tint spoke of its will to live, refusing to fade away despite everything that has happened. Perhaps she was looking far too much into a single petal. Maybe it was just that, a petal. She found that she didn't care much whether she was looking too much into it. She lowered it onto the surface of the water and let go.

Behind her, the sound of approaching footsteps echoed, but she kept her eyes on the calm pond. There was no need to turn around for her to see who it was. She let her fingers dip into the waters and watched the ripples that they caused.

_"Oi, Rukia!"_

_"I can hear you just fine, you know. You don't have to shout."_

_"I'll shout as much as I want."_

_"We'll be late."_

_"'Cause you took forever!"_

_"Fool! I was only waiting for you!"_

The two walked together, words clashing in a verbal fight. One that neither would win nor lose, but both didn't really care. She looked back, eyes falling on the blossom still floating on the pond. In its imperfection it was actually perfect. He called her again and she walked just a little faster to catch up, a smile working its way on her face. Perfection, after all, is in all the little imperfections.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! The next season that I'll write a fanfic for, hopefully, is Summer. If I don't lose interest, expect an update when summer rolls around. _

_So how did you guys like it? Hate it, loved it, liked it, etc?  
Please leave a REVIEW!  
Each review is greatly appreciated._

_-Vampy- _


	2. Summer Rain

_Wow, it's been forever since I've uploaded anthing on here. I haven't written anything in quite a while so I'm a bit insecure about the quality of this chapter. I'm like so hoping that it's not bad. This was actually supposed to be more...fluffy(?) but it turned out this way. In the end liked how it turned out so I'm kinda glad that I didn't force the fluff in there. It's not all dark and gloom! You'll see when you read, lol. Anyways, while I was procrastinating I found this amazing fanart by Indigo Blue that is a perfect picture for the fanfic, the url is below if you want to see, just take out the spaces: _

_http:// indigob . yu-nagi . com /bleach /diary733 . jpg_

So without further ado, here's the fic for you to, hopefully, enjoy!

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, plotlines, or anything on Bleach. That rightfully belongs to Kubo Tite. _**

* * *

She stood in the center of the clearing, eyes turned towards the heavens. Her arms were wrapped around her body, a vain attempt to provide some protection from the rough winds that seemed to blow from all directions. Leaves clung onto the branches of nearby trees with vicious determination. Some held fast and others lost the battle, surrendering to the winds. They were whipped through the air, some landing on the ground and others in her raven hair. The only response to the wind, the leaves, was her eyes slowly closing, dark lashes brushing against her pale skin. Just as her eyes opened, cool drops of summer rain fell from the sky. Gently at first, the drops hit her face, sliding down her cheeks. With each passing minute the drops fell faster and faster till it no longer resembled silent unshed tears, but those of pent up anger finally released.

The cold water soaked through the thin fabric of her dress, chilling her to the bone. Perhaps it wasn't the best choice to stay out in the pouring rain but she didn't care. Her hair stuck to her ice cold skin, dripping with water. A small sigh escaped her lips, a sigh filled with years of shouldered pain and regret. From somewhere a girlish scream cut through her thoughts. She turned towards the sound, dark blue eyes filled with concern, until she heard a few more screams coming from the same general direction. Her mind put together the most likely picture, a group of young girls caught in the rain. She allowed herself to smile softly at the image, at the innocence. While the incident distracted her for a moment or two it couldn't keep her mind from wandering back to her previous thoughts. A small bitter laugh escaped, she could never forget that night after all. Every drop of red against that dark sky, every scream, and every little detail seemed to be engraved in her mind, in chilling hues of black and white.

With her fists clenched she allowed herself to relive that night. Each sound echoed in her mind. Each sight filled her eyes. Each smell overpowered her nose. Each emotion stabbed at her heart until all that's left was a deep, heavy regret. Maybe if she hadn't been gripped with fear that night, it wouldn't have had to turn out that way. The possibilities of what could have been that night are near infinite. There's no point in dwelling in the past, she supposes. Yet the past so clearly defines the present that she found it impossible to simply desert her thoughts. Instead she placed them in a distant place in her mind and turned her attentions to that other night. It was a night of fate, a night when something, though she couldn't quite place it, just clicked. Ever since that night, her life wasn't something that she would describe as boring nor would she describe it as perfect. The details of that night were forever engraved in her mind as well, only in vibrant colors as opposed to the somber black and white of the night she stained her hands by killing a man.

She had nearly killed someone again that night. Bleeding and unable to fight she had no choice but to commit quite possibly one of the gravest crimes in Soul Society, giving a human shinigami powers. To this day she still doesn't know why she chose to plunge her blade through his heart, hoping that this didn't end in tragedy. In the split second that it took her sword to puncture his heart, she stopped breathing. "What was she doing trusting this boy that she barely knew with her life?" she had asked herself but could not answer. It struck her odd that he trusted her, a strange girl who had recklessly barged into his life, to plunge a sword into his heart on the hope that it might save them. It was foolish, desperate even, but it had worked. It had robbed her of her powers as well, not just the amount that she wished to give but it had worked. That small phrase kept on repeating inside her head. She raised her head to the sky, feeling drops of water roll down her neck, sliding into her dress and down her back. She had often wondered why it had worked, those many days she spent in that empty cell. At some point she learned to just accept what had happened. Accept but never take for granted, for her that moment had happened for some reason she cannot explain and maybe she won't ever find out, but it didn't happen for without a good reason.

_"Oy, Rukia!"_

_"Ichigo"_

_"You're going to get sick if you stay out in the rain any longer, moron."_

_"It feels…nice"_

_"Like the rain could ever be nice…"_

_"It's not always bad," she answered, her blue eyes meeting his golden ones, "It brings sadness, hiding tears, but it also washes away the pain, leaving only acceptance."_

_"Think whatever you want."_

They stood in silence, never breaking eye contact. The sound of raindrops hitting the open umbrella was the only sound in the small clearing. With each passing minute the rain lessened and lessened. When the raindrops were all but barely kissing her skin, she turned around and started walking towards him. The umbrella no longer needed, he had propped it up against a nearby tree. After seeing her soaked to the bone state, he handed her a jacket. She hesitated before taking it. Like most clothes, she seemed to drown in the fabric but she found that she didn't mind.

_"Hurry up, will ya?"_

_"Shut up! I'm hurrying as fast as I can"_

As they walked away, their conversation fell into the normal relaxed manner. He never walked too fast and she found the time to glance at the scenery on the way home. Bead s of water on the grass sparkled like gems only to be destroyed by a small puppy playing with its owner. She smiled at the kid as they passed by. Only when his house was in sight did she remember the umbrella left propped against the tree. For a minute she stood still and was about to turn around but stopped. It wouldn't hurt to forget about it for now, to forget about it and enjoy a dinner with his family. Offering another smile to no one but herself, she hurried to catch up with him.

* * *

_See? It wasn't all dark and gloom! Despite not being sure if this was as best as I could've written it, I'm still very satisfied with the end results. The dialouge, though there's only like 10 or so lines of it, seems a bit off to me but it could just be me. This one is much longer than the Spring chapter, so I'm happy about that. The last chapter was a bit too short for my taste. _

_Tell me what you think! Reviews are much appreciated! _

_Hope you enjoyed reading this! _

_-Vampy-_


End file.
